


Fade to Black

by rsharpe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsharpe/pseuds/rsharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The *real* last scene of Enemy at the Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

John remained on the balcony, leaning against the rail long after the others had left in pairs. No doubt to begin making plans for the shore leave that they were sure to be allowed. San Francisco wouldn't have been his first choice as the nearest city to Atlantis, but it certainly wasn't the worst place on Earth to land. He wondered wistfully what the chances were for a little sight-seeing before they were ordered to return Atlantis to Pegasus. Of course, sight-seeing on his own wasn't that appealing. Well, he dammed well wasn't going to stand here and feel sorry for himself. He may as well sign up for a few days of leave or it would look strange.

Reluctantly he straightened as he heard footsteps approaching. Before he could face whatever duty awaited him, strong hands turned him back toward the bay and a familiar body leaned against him.

"I thought she'd never leave," Rodney breathed softly against his neck.

\- end -


End file.
